


All This and Heaven Too [podfic]

by Subvocalization



Series: ANBU Legacy [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Legacy - Freeform, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, References to demons in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subvocalization/pseuds/Subvocalization
Summary: Podfic for "All This and Heaven Too."Team Six is not usually in a position to be thanked, but when the little girl they rescued from the demon mines is recovered and ready to go home, her parents make a special request.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All This and Heaven Too](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/238246) by ANBU Legacy. 



> Intro and outro music: "All This and Heaven Too" by Florence and the Machine, from the 2012 Royal Albert Hall performance.

Total run time: 45:32

Podfic available for download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2t27od65ct5hyyv/All+this+and+heaven+too.mp3) [41.71MB]

**Author's Note:**

> From [ANBU Legacy,]() a _Naruto_ canon-divergent AU RP of exemplary quality.


End file.
